1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to exhaust devices, for example, exhaust devices that can be used for outboard motors which can reduce or prevent mutual interference of exhaust pulses from a plurality of cylinders of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2000-265836 discloses a known exhaust device of a multicylinder engine. In this engine, one set of exhaust passages extending respectively from a plurality of cylinders subjected to odd-numbered ignitions are joined at a point to form a first joined passage and another set of exhaust passages extending respectively from a plurality of cylinders subjected to even-numbered ignitions are joined at another point to form a second joined passage. These joined passages are further joined at another point into single consolidated exhaust passage. The downstream end of the consolidated exhaust passage communicates with the ambient atmosphere. With this structure, exhaust pulses from the cylinders ignited in serial order are prevented from interfering with each other, and thus enhanced performance of the engine is provided.